


Не хватает зла, не хватает мира

by EliLynch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Кагами улыбается, улыбается почти так же как Аомине, но не совсем. Лучше, наверное. Куроко сложно сравнивать.





	

_Останешься ты стеречь свою тень -  
Один, как всегда.   
Ты писем не будешь писать и стихов   
Про ревность и грусть.   
Не станешь моих дожидаться шагов   
И я не вернусь._   
Кагами улыбается, улыбается почти так же, как Аомине, но не совсем. Лучше, наверное. Куроко сложно сравнивать. Улыбки на фотографиях отличаются от тех, что он видел в реальности, как отличаются актеры от своих экранных образов. В его случае - кардинально.   
Нужно двигаться в будущее, не зная, что тебя ждет, Это должно быть увлекательное путешествие, вроде первой поездки на американских горках.   
Больше похоже на блуждание в комнате ужасов. Кто-то продал ему неправильный билет при входе в парк развлечений.   
Он лежит, съежившись в позе эмбриона на ковре, и вокруг него кругами расходятся фотографии. Попытка сложить себе новое прошлое? Он хочет быть собой со снимков из первого круга, наивным мальчиком, нашедшим себе лучших друзей на свете. Разве такая уж плохая судьба, навсегда застыть в одном мгновении, бесконечно переживать спокойную радость и чувствовать руку Аомине на своем плече? Он прикасается к снимку. Ожидаемо ничего не происходит.   
Вместо радости накатывает горечь, тягучая, как жевательные конфеты Мурасакибары. Если бы эмоции продавались в пестрых обертках, Мурасакибара все равно ел бы их пачками?

Он знает, что Мурасакибаре в детстве не доставалось сладостей из-за старших братьев, они успевали стащить десерт с его тарелки, как только мать отворачивалась, а когда он пытался рассказать об этом, родители упрекали его в жадности.   
*  
Во время первого матча, после того, как Акаши назначили капитаном, он украдкой бросал взгляды на трибуны. Его отец так и не выкроил время, чтобы посмотреть на успехи сына. К чему лишние похвалы, Акаши _обязан_ быть безупречным.   
*  
Когда Кисэ был маленьким, его постоянно принимали за девочку. Шутки ради сестры переодевали его в платья и тестировали на нем приобретенную косметику.   
*  
Мидориму избили в тот день, когда он пришел в младшую школу без счастливого талисмана. Позже его обидчики нашли себе новую жертву. Все дело было, конечно, в том, что новый мальчик, страдающий избыточным весом, не желал верить в правдивость астрологических прогнозов.   
*  
Во время каникул, когда они вечером сидели дома у Мидоримы и играли в "правда или вызов", Момои без колебаний заявила, что если она не влюбится до тридцати, то не видит смысла оставаться живой. Она улыбалась, когда говорила это, что только усугубляло эффект от сказанного.   
*  
Аомине убегал на улицу каждый раз, как слышал звук бьющейся посуды и крики матери. Свой первый баскетбольный мяч он украл, разозлившись на соседского мальчишку. Тот, обласканный родительской любовью, забросил подаренный мяч за качели на заднем дворе и не вспоминал о нем. 

Куроко знает так много о их старых шрамах. Все предпосылки, способствующие появлению Поколения Чудес. Несчастья, странности, комплексы. Именно это формирует личность. Ты не можешь считаться полноценным человеком, пока не испытал настоящей боли.   
Бывшие сокомандники - не только его проклятье, но и вакцина против наивности.   
Он разглядывает старые фотографии с загнутыми краями и упивается тоской, надавливает точно в центр заживающей раны. Боится забыть и повторить ошибки. Да, сейчас все у него замечательно. Новый заботливый парень, верные друзья, сплоченная команда и даже собака, которую он когда-то безуспешно выпрашивал на дни рождения. Является ли его нынешняя жизнь компенсацией за все, что было раньше, или это повторение материала, чтобы лучше закрепилось? Сможет ли он вовремя предотвратить следующее землетрясение или так и будет переходить из школы в школу, получая, и теряя, и получая, и...   
У него есть все, но в прошлом тоже было. Чуть ярче. Чуть свежее. Куроко думает, что не может больше радоваться на сто процентов. Когда он счастлив, то одергивает себя, призывая не терять бдительность. Сгорел один из предохранителей, отвечающих за восторг. Он не должен бы сравнивать, но повторяется многое, и без дежа-вю жить не получается. Он снова тень, и его свет никогда не сможет без него обойтись. Наверное. Без "наверное" не обойтись ему самому.   
В первый раз была слепая вера, а от вечерних поцелуев в пустынном зале кровь шла носом.   
Он испортил себе первый поцелуй и напугал Аомине, тому пришлось бежать в магазин за льдом и врать что-то продавцу, объясняя, почему его одежда заляпана кровью. "О боже, какая неловкость". Самые сильные эмоции. После того, как кровь остановилась, они поцеловались снова. Аомине слизнул капли крови с его губ и сказал, что запасется льдом, прежде чем позовет Тэцу в гости. Глупейшее происшествие, но как точно, в каких мельчайших подробностях он все помнит. 

Его первый поцелуй с Кагами был идеален. Они не столкнулись лбами или носами, оба осторожничали и не проявляли настойчивость. Когда поцелуй завершился, Куроко почувствовал легкое сожаление. Совсем не то же самое. 

Это и значит - повзрослеть? Набраться достаточно опыта, что было с чем сравнивать?   
У него есть все, а хочется несовершенного, прожитого и отброшенного в сторону.   
Они его предали. Они же его создали. Зависит от того, на какой круг фотокарточек смотреть.   
Дальше всего он кладет фотографии последних месяцев в Тейко. Безжизненные улыбки, заметная отстраненность. Они больше не жмутся друг к другу, как кучка потерянных цыплят, а держатся поодаль, стремясь принять максимально эффектные позы, красуясь перед невидимыми зрителями. Один только Куроко все еще пытается взять Аомине за руку. На одном из снимков видно, что Аомине говорит ему что-то резкое. Скорее всего, "прекрати, Тэцу, не будь девчонкой".   
Все они большие и сильные. Аомине похож на черную пантеру, а Акаши на гепарда. Куроко среди них как кукушонок, подброшенный стае хищников. Акаши мог бы раздавить его и намного раньше. Ждал, вероятно, когда сможет сделать больнее всего.   
В другом круге Акаши, с одинаковыми пока что глазами, протягивает ему мяч, показывая, как лучше ударить, чтобы усовершенствовать пас.   
В третьем круге есть снимок, где вся их компания сидит на траве. Акаши смеется при виде панамы Куроко. Панама подарена бабушкой, аляповатые цветы на ней такие же яркие, как румянец на щеках у Куроко. Аомине гладит его по волосам и тоже хохочет, но добрее. 

Иногда Куроко вертится на стуле, ничего не делая, ожидая, когда уйдут родители. Когда они уйдут, можно опуститься под стол и заплакать в голос, так, чтобы выплакать все до дна и побыстрее устать. На следующий день нужно повторять все заново.   
Это все равно немного лучше, чем летние каникулы в прошлом году, когда он не мог себя заставить плакать днем, зато по ночам просыпался с криком. Родители собирались записать его к психотерапевту. 

Ему снился повторяющийся сон. Та самая поляна в парке, где они устраивали пикник в позапрошлом, счастливом, году. Но во сне была ночь, и поляна выглядела так, словно там порезвилась банда ненормальных кладоискателей. Куроко приходилось ждать, когда из-за туч появится луна, чтобы понять смысл сновидения.   
Шесть могил и пять человек перед ними.   
Представители Поколения Чудес являлись в самых что ни на есть официальных костюмах и произносили речи, прежде чем укладывались в вырытые для себя неглубокие могилы. Они были уверены, что достигли всего, о чем только могли мечтать, и вот сейчас уходили молодыми, чтобы запомниться людям в зените собственной славы. Мурасакибара жаловался, что очень сложно найти похоронный костюм его размера. У Акаши вместо правого глаза зияла дыра.   
— Перенервничал, — невозмутимо говорил он и неторопливо укладывался в могилу, положив себе белую лилию на грудь. Из его оставшегося глаза текли слезы, они были то золотыми, то багровыми.   
Кисэ восторгался тем, что на его лице не успело появиться ни одной морщинки.   
Мидорима брал с с собой лопату - его счастливый талисман на всю загробную жизнь.   
Аомине собирался уходить последним, он вставал рядом и трепал испуганного Куроко по волосам.   
— Что же ты? — спрашивал он и смотрел разочарованно. — Разве не один из нас? Пошли с нами, тогда тебя точно запомнят. Это наш баскетбол.   
— "Наше" время давно закончилось, — отвечал Куроко, — и я знаю, что ты меня никогда не любил.   
— Фу, какие глупые сентиментальности. Может, и не любил, но был с тобой. Мы везде вместе ходили, как пара неразлучников. Что, недостаточно этого? И кто из нас зазнался, Тэцу?   
Иногда Куроко хотелось послушаться и прыгнуть вперед. Перестать быть неблагодарным одиночкой (хотя таким он был только в их глазах), подчиниться. Сдаться и принять вину на себя. Разве не это он сделал в реальности, после того, как предпринял последнюю попытку вернуть Аомине в мир командной игры? Во второй раз должно быть легче.   
Примириться с проигрышем и подождать, пока землю навалят сверху, и не видеть, не дышать, не быть. В конечном итоге он останется верен своим друзьям.   
Но в то же время он представлял, что вечность пролежит рядом с людьми, разрушившими его веру в них же и в себя, и приходил в ужас от подобной перспективы.   
Ужасом сон и завершался. 

В тот день, когда он подал документы в Сейрин, то во сне, услышав вновь приглашение Аомине, оттолкнул его руку и бросился бежать, заткнув уши, не оглядываясь, как следовало бежать Орфею из царства Аида. Если бы он обернулся и увидел боль во взгляде Аомине, то уйти не смог бы.   
— Ненавижу тебя! — кричали ему вслед. 

В нем все еще есть собачья преданность. Хорошо, что его не спрашивают о том, хотел бы он вернуться к Поколению Чудес, хоть к одному из осколков этого разбитого разноцветного волшебного зеркала. Не перед кем храбриться и говорить, что после всех пережитых унижений он отказался бы, даже если бы Акаши усадил его в свой лимузин, спаивал шампанским и усыпал комплиментами. Никому нет дела до секретов его прошлого, посему, наверное, нет ничего страшного и в постыдных желаниях, появляющихся в минуты слабости.   
_Если бы ты позвал.  
Если бы ты позвал и сделал вид, что я тебе нужен, и был настойчив, я примчался бы к тебе с сияющими глазами и занял место у ног, рядом с твоей настоящей тенью, ревнуя к ней из-за того, что она может быть с тобой постоянно.   
Хватило бы одной твоей искренней улыбки, одного "Тэцу", произнесенного с нежностью. _  
Лучшие "Тэцу" выдыхали ему в плечо, перед тем как кусали и опрокидывали на постель. В темноте он был единственной тенью, а когда наступал рассвет, его молочно-белая кожа словно светилась в лучах солнца. Он чувствовал, как светится от каждого прикосновения своего (напарника, друга, кумира, соперника, того, кто всегда будет впереди) Аомине. Своей первой любви.   
На его плече оставался едва различимый след. Аомине-кун не умел сдерживать себя. Они шутили про клеймо, шутка целиком состояла из правды. 

Кагами не звал его по имени, и между ними все еще лежал разделитель вроде тех, что кладут на дорожную полосу. Кагами боялся не рассчитать силу и сделать ему больно. Неожиданная забота от столь наглого и самоуверенного создания, чаще всего маскируемая под грубость, нравилась Тэцу. Он разгадывал ее в одно мгновение. И все-таки хотелось попросить дать себе волю, не щадить его, ведь он не болен и давно уже не девственник, трясущийся в лихорадке каждый раз, когда речь заходит о сексе. 

На самых последних фотографиях, которые он не распечатывает, а хранит в телефоне, Кагами стукается с ним кулаками, Кагами терпит, когда ему на голову сажают щенка, доедает все из тарелки Куроко, чтобы у того не заболел живот, и задерживается после общих тренировок.   
Чтобы целоваться с ним. В пустом зале.   
С тем, кто часто кажется себе пустым сосудом, забытым на кухне при переезде. 

Новая жизнь всем хороша, осталась сущая мелочь: научиться ценить то, что есть. 

Его не позовут обратно, и поэтому он никогда не вернется.


End file.
